Between Two Worlds
by PrimaDonna213
Summary: I was a girl, she was a girl. I was a shape-shifter, she was a vampire. The eighty or so year age difference was the least of our worries. We had everything working against us, even her, but I was determined to make things work. The only thing worse than falling in love with a woman that doesn't love you, is falling in love with a woman that doesn't want to love you.
1. Chapter 1

**On my story "Friend Zone" I got a few reviews about the Rose/Bella pairing. It seems like people have been looking for some good stories with this pairing. So I decided to post another and seeing as "Friend Zone" is AH this one is has the vamps and shifters. **

**Summary: Twilight Romeo & Juliet TwiSlash style. I was a girl, she was a girl. I was a shape-shifter, she was a vampire. The eighty or so year age difference was the least of our worries. We had everything working against us, even her, but I was determined to make things work. The only thing worse than falling in love with a woman that doesn't love you, is a woman that doesn't want to love you.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own twilight. This fact is proven by Bella being with Edward.**

**Chapter One: Forks High**

"_I feel like I've waited forever to kiss you." I said in a breathy voice. I had my hands resting in the dip of her perfect curves. It was too dark so I couldn't see her. I could feel her though. One of her soft hands rested on my shoulder the other on my face with her thumb tracing my bottom lip. I could smell her. The smell of Roses invaded my senses as her hand that rested on my shoulder began to lightly push me back on the bed._

"_Well Miss Swan, wait no longer." She said as she leaned in. I could feel the coolness of her breath inching ever so slowly toward me and finally when her lips were touching mine ever so lightly I heard banging on the door._

"Get up Bella we gotta get to the airport." My mom called from the other side of the door. "Are you even done packing?" she asked banging on the door again.

"So close." I mumbled pulling back my covers. I had been having that same dream for about a month now and I always seemed to wake up before things got good. I could tell my dream girl was beautiful even though I could never see her. She had one of those voice even straight girls, or gay boys, would want to hear while getting off. It was dangerously sexy but at the same time not slutty. Sounds like a heard feat but she did it well. I was even sure how my imagination could come up with something so perfect. That was probably why I could never see her. No one's imagination could ever be good enough to come up with a face to match a voice so perfect.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom still thinking about my dream girl. It was probably a little mental to waste so many brain cells on a dream but, if this girl was in your dream you'd think about her too. Plus I kept having the same dream so it was kind of hard to not think about her. The most nerve wreaking part about the whole thing was I never actually kiss her. Dream or no dream there were some things that I would like to do to her even if it did lead to me waking up and have to take care of my need alone in the shower. Example: now. I could remember her voice clearly though I only ever hear her speak that one sentence, but like I said if you'd heard it you'd be in you shower getting off to the thought too.

By the time I got out the shower my mom was in my room throwing things into my open suitcase. "You haven't even started." She said ignoring my towel clad body. "We've been talking about this for a month now and you have yet to pack a single item. This was your idea Bella. If you didn't want to go you should have just told me. I don't really want you to go anyway. We can cancel the flight."

"No mom I want to go." I told her as I started going through my clothes to find something to wear and tossing everything else in a suitcase. "I've just been busy."

"Well Charlie seems excited." She said as she zipped up the now full suitcase she had been working on. She turned to look at me. "Are you sure about this honey?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "It'll be nice to spend some real time with dad."

Ok so Charlie wasn't really my dad. That was obvious with him being a pale Olympic native and me with my clear evidence of Native American blood. Despite biology Charlie was my dad. He was more of a father than my sperm donor who wasn't even man enough to take care of the son he had with his wife so no one expected him to attempt to even get to know me. Charlie was a great guy. Even though I was clear evidence that my mother cheated on him he still took care of me as if I were his own. He of course did divorce my mother. I don't think any guy is that great. My mom was ok with it though and took it as an excuse to leave the tiny town she was born in. Forks was a tiny town. I couldn't see myself settling down there for the rest of my life, but alas, it was where I've decided to spend the rest my time in high school.

"Well off to Forks you go." She said saying Forks like it was the next worst thing to AIDS. She grabbed one of my suitcases and dragged it down the stair, me following with the other. When we got to the bottom of the stairs Phil, my mom's new husband took the bags from us with a relieved sigh.

I thought that I would get away without my mom getting emotional. I honestly should have known better. The moment we had to separate and go to our respective terminals she broke down. For what felt like the millionth time I told her I wanted to go to Forks. I wanted to spend time with Charlie. When she finally realized there was no talking me out of it she gathered me in her arms for a hug. I looked over her shoulder for Phil and he collected his distraught wife.

"Have fun Bella. Clearly we're gonna miss you." He said with a slight nod to his teary eyed wife he held in his arms. His added eye roll was a bit of comic relief. I couldn't help the slight chuckle that left my lips which in turn brought an automatic smile to Phil's lips.

"I'm gonna miss you guy too, but there won't be much to miss if I don't go." I told him waving as I headed off to the plane. When I turned away from them I could feel a tear slide down my left cheek. It was hard to leave my mom and I was sure a year ago I wouldn't have been able to do it. I was sure Phil was more than able to take care of my erratic mother and I felt comfortable leaving her in his care.

The plane ride was terrible. I, with my amazing luck, found myself separating a woman from her very energetic seven year old. Of course she was one of those people who believes sitting in your assigned seat is necessary because if the plane crashes they need to know who was sitting where. I felt bad for the man sitting in front of the little boy who found the back of the man's seat the perfect item to kick throughout the whole ride. I'm sure the man felt just as bad for me seeing as every few minutes the woman would reach over me to tap the boy and ask him to stop kicking the seat. Though in actuality the plane ride was pretty short it felt like years later when the plane finally landed in Seattle.

By some stroke of luck the charter plane that would take me from Seattle to Port Angles was just docking meaning I wouldn't have to wait long to board. The ride to Port Angles was more relaxing than the flight before and when I felt the plane begin to descend I got a strange feeling in my stomach. I hadn't been to Forks in a little over a year and I have to say I missed it. When I saw my dad waiting at the terminal I walked up to him with a big smile.

"Now I don't have to worry about you getting into trouble do I young lady?"

"Of course not Chief Swan."

"Good." He said pulling me in for a hug. "That means you can get you present. It's a surprise though so don't ask."

"Dad!" I yelled pushing him out the doors of the airport. Charlie knew I hated surprises. He always got a kick out of doing something then telling me about it. He knew I'd spend every second until I found out whatever it was thinking about it. Charlie was good at keeping secrets so I knew I wouldn't be able to get him to tell me until he was ready. I climbed in the front seat of the cruiser with a huff and I could hear Charlie chuckle as he put my two suitcases in the trunk.

A very long car ride later, filled with me glaring at my father and him smiling the whole time, we pulled up at his house. The house didn't look much different though my dad wasn't really big on decorating, remodeling, or any kind of house work really. I was honestly surprised the yard looked decent.

"So?" Charlie asked parking the cruiser on the curb. I looked over at him smiling a smile that made him look ten years younger. I turned back to the yard and finally noticed the car sitting in the driveway. A cherry red 1980 Chevy Corvette Coupe. I turned back to Charlie and he was handing me a car key.

"No fucking way." I said snatching the keys from him and hopping out the car.

"Is that how you thank your old man?" Charlie asked getting out of the cruiser himself.

"Thanks dad." I said running over to give him a quick hug and going back over to examine the car. "Where did you get it?" I asked opening the driver side door and climbing in.

"Bought it off Billy. Your mom and Phil felt bad about running you off so they both chipped in."

"Wow." I said scratching the back of my neck. "Maybe I should have played this up. I probably could have got a Lexus." I said wagging my eyebrows. Then I looked up at him. "Billy Black? How's he been?"

"He's been good considering." He answered, then continued when he saw the confused look I gave him. "Billy was in an accident last summer. Paralyzed him from the waist down. He's been pretty good about it though. Jake said if you decide you want to thank him for fixing up the car he's not opposed to dinner."

"I might take him up on that." I said finally getting out of the car and helping Charlie with my bags. "I haven't seen him in forever."

After dropping my suitcase off Charlie left me alone in my room. Had this move been the other way around my mom would have demanded we talk, cook and eat dinner together. I laid back in my bed with a sigh and found myself waking up hours later to my dad asking me if I wanted pizza. I nodded and followed him down the stairs.

After eating two slices of pizza I went back to my room to unpack. After putting all my clothes away I got some stuff to get in the shower. With the hot water running down my body I relaxed. I made the right move and I could feel it. Everything felt right. Once out the shower I got back in bed and went to sleep.

_Her dark amber colored eyes stared deep into my chocolate brown ones. Her hands rested on my shoulders as she carefully placed each of her knees on either side of my body. She lightly pushed me until my back touched the bed. A lock of her wavy hair fell into her face and I slowly pushed it back behind her ear. Holding herself up with one arm her other hand came to rest on the side of my face. She let her thumb gently trace my bottom lip._

"_It feels like I've been waiting forever to kiss you." I told her placing my hand on her hips. She slowly leaned forward her hair caressing me as she went until we were just centimeters apart. I could feel her cool breath on my lips and shivered in anticipation._

"_Well wait no longer Ms. Swan." She whispered as she closed in the last bit of space between us. When our lips finally met it felt like a fire was lit in my heart even though her lips were cold._

I was jerked awake by the loud blaring of my alarm clock sooner than what was good for my sanity. I groaned and angrily hit the alarm clock in a manor that made me think, Hulk smash. Laying back again I let my fingers run across my lips still feeling a ghost of her lips from my dream. Unconsciously my hand traveled down my body until it reached the waistband of my sweat pants. I slid my hand in and let my fingers slip between my folds. I could almost see her this time. I buried my fingers deep inside myself. It had still been pretty dark and I could just barely see her but as I pictured her mesmerizing eyes I pulled my fingers out and pushed them back in at a slow pace. I could still smell her chocolate and rose scent. My hand moved faster. I could feel her soft skin under my fingers, her hips under my hands. My hand moved faster. I could still hear her, _well wait no longer Ms. Swan,_ and I came with an almost audible moan. After taking an extra five minutes to get myself together I got up and grabbed a towel on my way to the shower, grateful that Charlie seemed to have already left.

After I cleaned up I headed back to my room to find something to wear but the looming darkness outside my window caught my attention. Ok so it wasn't that dark but it was darker than I was used to seeing at…I looked over to my clock…seven-thirty. The clouds hung low in the sky in a very ominous way just waiting to open up and drench the world. Back home in Arizona that would have been a good sign to stay home. In Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental U.S., it was normal. The sun in this god forsaken town was like a Myth. Oh people believed in it alright, they just weren't likely to see it.

With a resigned sigh I turned back to my room and began pulling out clothes. Deciding on a pair of red skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black, red, and white checkered zip up hoodie, I got dressed and pulled on my red chucks. I stood in the mirror over my dresser and ran my hand through my shoulder length black hair thankful that, that was all I ever had to do for it to look decent.

I was rummaging through the kitchen when I realized two things. One: I probably didn't really have time for breakfast. Two: Had I had time I still wouldn't have had breakfast because Charlie didn't have any food. I grabbed a slice of leftover pizza and walked out the door forgoing warming it up.

Finding the high school wasn't hard. Just like everything else in the tiny town it was just off the main highway. At first I was sure I had the wrong place but there was no mistaking the large burgundy and gold sign that read Forks High School, home of the Spartans. The school, instead of being one big building, was made up of a bunch of small brick buildings that looked like one level homes. All of the buildings bore large black numbers over a door place directly in the middle. Once building was a bit smaller that the rest and instead of a number it had the words "front office" written over the door. When I entered the building I notice the front room was split in half by a large desk. Behind that desk sat a slightly plump middle age woman in a simple purple shirt. She hadn't noticed me come in being all into her book and what have you. The book she was reading had a man on the cover with his white shirt open baring his chest to the world. I could only imagine the woman reading the book wishing her life was as exciting and romance filled as the heroine's.

I cleared my throat and the woman, Ms. Cope as her desk plate read, looked up at me. She pushed her glasses up her nose and closed her book as a faint pink tint found its way to her plump cheeks. So to save her more embarrassment I spoke as if I hadn't really noticed. "Hi I'm new here." I told her and before I could get my name out she smiled warmly at me.

"Isabella," she stated, "Chief Swan's daughter. Well I have your schedule here." She told me pulling out a sheet of paper. She turned around in her chair and pulled another paper from the shelf behind her and turned back to me. "Just have all your teachers sign this and bring it back to me at the end of the day. I hope you enjoy Forks."

"Thank you." I told her with a polite smile. I walked back out to my car and, figuring the main office wasn't the best place to be parked during the school day, started it up to find a new space in the student lot. I sat in my car and watched the other cars pull in the lot. As I watched a silver Volvo pull into the lot I noticed something about the other cars around me. All of them, like mine, were older models. The newest car, aside from the brand new Volvo, was a '92 Honda Accord.

I hadn't even got out of my car good before a boy of Asian decent with oily black hair came up to me with a huge smile. "You must be Isabella Swan, the new girl."

"Actually I've never seen the phrase new girl on my birth certificate." I told him with a friendly smile. "You can just call me Bella."

"I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this place. I'm also editor of the school newspaper and you're front news baby." He said spreading his hands in front of him as if to make a point. I hated to break his little bubble but I was not interested in become the face of their tiny paper, and I told him so, though I did it with nicer words. His face fell but he instantly perked back up. "That's cool we can do something else. So where are you headed first period?"

"Lit with Mason in building four." I told him. Though I hated to spend any more time with the chess club dork, I wasn't actually up for scouting the school with a map glued to my face. Once again he seemed to loose a bit of energy before offering to walk me to my class. I accepted and we were on our way.

Literature was pretty boring. I wasn't all that surprised when the teacher mentioned that we would be studying Romeo and Juliet, a story I'd read enough times to recite by heart. I notice fairly quickly that not much really goes on at a school as small as Forks High. There was only about 300 or so students total, less than my senior class back home.

By the time lunch came around, being all famous and what not from small town gossip, I knew just about everyone in my year by face if not by name. I walked to lunch with a girl who introduced herself and hadn't stopped talking since and I was still trying to process her name. She talked so freaking fast. The Chatterbox talked to me all the way until we reached the table she ate at with her friends. She introduced me to the group though I'd met most of them but the refresher was needed.

It was there trying to make conversation with five complete strangers that I saw them. They sat as far from where I sat as possible in the long room of the cafeteria. There were five of them. None of them talked, none of them ate, even though they all had a full tray of food in front of them. Unlike the rest of the students they weren't gawking at me, so it was safe to stare without being met with a pair of curious eyes.

Three of the five were boys, if you could really call them that. The first was huge. Even sitting down I could tell he reached well over six feet. He was muscled like a body builder making him seem all around massive. His dark slightly curly hair pair with the dimples I caught a glimpse of as he smiled at something gave him a childish look. The next was just as tall if only a couple inches shorter. Though he was looked pretty muscular the blonde wasn't as big as the first. He was leaner making him look like he should be taller. His honey blonde hair hung on both sides of his pained face in waves. Of the three boys I'd say he was the cutest, even with the pained expression. It added depth to him. You could tell he was more than just a pretty face. Boy number three was once again less spectacular in size even though he was still quiet tall. His untidy hair was an unusual bronze color. Something about him made me think Greek god. I could see him playing Adonis in a movie.

The girls were complete opposites. The short one was tiny, almost pixie-like. Her hair inky black hair was cropped short pointing in every direction. Her eyes were large a doe like making her look simply adorable. The other was tall not as tall as the boys but she wasn't very far off either. She had long golden blonde hair going down her back in gentle waves and her body was to die for. The beautiful blonde had looks that could rival that of Aphrodite herself. I mean if I was being perfectly honest with my self they were all amazingly attractive, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

What caught my attention was the fact that even though they all looked different they all looked the same. The same dark colored eyes, despite the different range in hair color. The same dark bruises under their eyes, as if they haven't slept in days. The same perfect pale skin, as if they'd never seen the sun, though in Forks that was quite possibly. And they were all inhumanly beautiful.

I watched as the small one picked up her tray –still untouched- and walked away practically dancing to the trash to dump her tray. She glided out of the cafeteria faster than I thought possible. My eyes trailed back to the table where the other four sat unchanging.

"Who are they?" I asked turning back to the table to look at the girl from my Spanish class, who's name I still couldn't remember.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left is Alice Cullen. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She whispered as though she thought they would hear her.

I couldn't help but think how strange their names were. All of them had names one would expect a grandparent to have. I entertained the thought that maybe it was a small town thing when I finally remembered that the girl who never shut up name was Jessica. That was pretty common. Very common actually.

"They're uh…very nice looking." I said in a lame attempt to keep her talking.

"I know right." Jessica agreed with a giggle. "They're all together though. Like together together. Alice and Jasper are together." She said nodding to the blonde boy though his other half still hadn't returned from wherever she disappeared off to. Jessica's voice dropped lower and I knew this was the cherry on top of her gossip. Her eyes sparkled as she prepared to let loose this bit of info. "Edward and Emmett are together too. Can you believe it?" she questioned. "As if it weren't bad enough that they're dating each other but they're gay too."

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore her comment. Small town small mind. "Have they always lived in Forks?" I questioned.

"No." she said as if even I should have known that. "They all moved down her from Alaska or something like that."

"So I take it the blondes are the Hales?" I asked noticing that two of them had different last names. I figured it had to be the two blondes.

"Yeah. They're the only two who are actually related." A quiet girl with glasses answered taking a jab at Jessica's earlier statement. "They're twins actually. Rosalie is the only single one in the group."

I looked back over to the table to find two pairs of eyes looking at me. My immediate reaction was to quickly turn back to the table but for some reason my eyes would leave the pair of black ones that had locked with mine. I wasn't able to look away until I was startled by the bell, bringing me back to reality and dropping me in the middle of a conversation about Dr. Cullen and plastic surgery. The girl with the glasses, who thankfully reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence, which was a great relief after being talked to death by Jessica.

When we got to the classroom Angela went to sit at a black top table that was already occupied on the other side. I walked through the classroom to the teacher's desk and handed him my slip. He signed it and handed it back with a text book. Mr. Banner, if my schedule was anything to go by, looked up and scanned the classroom.

"Well I guess you can have a seat next to Ms. Cullen since it's the only available seat."

**END CHAPTER**

**I'd love to know what everyone thinks so go ahead and click the review button even if all you have to say is nice story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm loving that everyone is loving the story. Thanks for all the great reviews. Also I want to point out that this story is going to very closely follow the original story so it may be a few chapters in before anything actually happens between Bella and Rose.**

**Summary: Twilight Romeo & Juliet TwiSlash style. I was a girl, she was a girl. I was a shape-shifter, she was a vampire. The eighty or so year age difference was the least of our worries. We had everything working against us, even her, but I was determined to make things work. The only thing worse than falling in love with a woman that doesn't love you, is falling in love with a woman that doesn't want to love you.**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight, new moon, eclipse, and breaking dawn. I paid a good twenty dollars for each book so I'm pretty sure I own them, though I don't think own any rights to them so that kind of sucks. Any-who enjoy chapter two.**

**Chapter Two**

I looked up to see Alice Cullen sitting next to the only open seat in the classroom. You would think in a school with only 300 students a girl would have more seating options. The little pixie like creature looked up at me with a heart stopping smile and waved her dainty little fingers at me. I walked over and sat in the chair.

"Hi I'm Alice." She told me excitedly. Maybe a little bit too excitedly. "Finally the school's new superstar. Maybe my family can catch a break."

"I doubt it." I said with a small smile which resulted in her giving me a confused look. "You're dating your adopted brother. Your other brother is dating your third brother and…" I said stretching out the word. "you're adopted father must be performing illegal plastic surgeries on you guys because it's just not possible for all of you to be that good looking. Hate to break it to you but the whole new girl thing is gonna die off. At least you'll get a break though." I said with an audible chuckle.

"You're right." She said with a dramatic sigh. "I guess this town is too small to handle this much beauty."

"Is any town able to handle it?"

"Not really." She replied laughing. "So what makes one move from the desert heat of Arizona to the forever rainy Forks Washington?"

"Actually I was born here." I told her. "Moved out to Arizona with my mom when my parents divorced."

Mr. Banner picked up class and instead of paying attention Alice and I sat in the corner of the class talking in hushed whispers. She asked a lot of questions and oddly I didn't feel uncomfortable answering her. By the end of class if I didn't know any better I would have thought she was writing some type of interview. I had to admit the girl was strange. She was amazed and fascinated by the smallest things but she was friendly enough for it to not matter. When the bell finally rang Alice got up having already packed her things and headed towards the door. She spun around in a ballerina like fashion and waved. "See you around Bella."

Unfortunately on my way out the door I was caught by Mike. Sadly to say he felt it his knightly duty to escort me to class seeing as we had the same period gym. When he had to leave me to go to the boys locker room I was more than a little ecstatic. He seemed to have nothing better to do than nervously ramble on at my side. I was already planning a well thought out no for when he finally perks up the courage to ask me out.

Thankfully since I was new I didn't have to participate in gym so I sat in the bleachers watching the other students play basketball grateful that I was able to slip out of it. Me and basketball was an accident just waiting to happen.

When the bell rang for the end of gym Mike looked over at me and ran to the locker room probably hoping to catch me before I got to my car. Not wanting him once again rambling on about nothing at my side I all but ran to my car before he could demand anymore of my precious time. I turned on my car and pulled out the lot as fast as I possibly could without cause an accident.

Pulling in the driveway I noticed Charlie wasn't home so I headed to the kitchen and started on dinner. Staring at the lack of items to work with I decided on spaghetti. Wouldn't have been my first choice but it'd do. While I waited for the noodles to boil I looked through the kitchen making a mental list of all the things I would need if I planned to not die of take-out over dose. I was draining the water out of the noodles when Charlie finally showed up and I had already heated up the sauce.

"Bells?" he called out from the front door as her hung up his gun belt and coat. When I used to visit when I was younger he used to take the bullets out. He stopped doing that the last two times I visited though. I guess he figured I was old enough to not shoot myself on mistake and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen dad." I called out. Then continued when he walked in the kitchen. "Dinner's almost done. You can sit down if you want."

I hadn't actually expected him to sit down so it surprised me when he did.

"So how was you first day?"

"Pretty good." I answered him. "Made a couple friends I guess."

"Well that's great Bells. Friends always make the first day better."

It wasn't until mid way through dinner that I asked Charlie about them. It had been on my mind since I first saw them in the cafeteria. Surely I wasn't the only person that noticed there was something off about the Cullens.

"Hey dad do you know anything about Dr. Cullen and his family?"

"I've met the doctor a couple times." He said nodding. "Great man."

"The kids…"I said wondering how to phrase this. "They uh…they're a little different."

Charlie dropped his for to his plate with an angry expression. "People still going around starting rumors about those folks. Dr. Cullen is the best dang doctor that hospital has ever seen. And his kids are all polite. I mean I admit I was a little worried when they first moved to town having all those adopted teenagers but I haven't gotten a bit of trouble out of not one of them. It's more than I can say about some of the kids been here all their lives. Because their new it gives people something to talk about."

For as long as I'd know Charlie that was the longest speech I'd ever heard him make. It seemed he was real passionate about the rumors going around. It made me want to befriend the family even more.

"I didn't mean different in a bad way." I told him swirling spaghetti on my fork. "I just noticed they keep to themselves. I actually made friends with one of them." I told him perking up. Or at least I thought I may have. "The little one Alice."

That's great Bells. I'm glad you aren't subjected to small town ignorance. I see your mom did something right." He said with a smile that made him look younger.

I laughed and pointed my fork at him. "I'm gonna tell her you said that."

After that the rest of dinner went pretty well. Charlie and I joked around and almost got into a food fight but by that point neither of us actually had much on our plate so we quit while we were ahead. Once we were both done eating Charlie got up and did the dishes and I went upstairs to call Renee before flipped out.

"Well I'm glad to hear things are going good." Renee said trying to sound happy. I thinking she was hoping I'd be running for the hills before lunch was over. "So this Alice girl?"

"It's nothing like that." I told her. "I mean she's adorable but…"

Before I could finish my sentence she laughed which of course made me laugh. "Did you just call that girl adorable?"

"Stop laughing." I said trying to stop laughing myself. "She is I mean she small and cute. It's the best thing I could come up with."

"Ok." Renee said trying to stifle her laughter. "She's adorable but…"

"She's not really my type."

"Yeah I guess I couldn't expect you to go to Forks and fall in love."

"How's Phil?" I asked.

"He's already sleep." She told me. "His first practice with the team was today. If things go well we might move here. I'm still trying to get used to the time difference."

I had almost forgot Florida was three hours ahead of us. I would have to keep that in mind so I wouldn't call too late. Not that Renee would really care.

"Well mom I gotta go."

"Ok sweetie. Call me tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"_My heart's been broken for a long time now. If I would have known you'd be the one to fix it I'd have given it to you months ago." She told me as she slowly paced back and forth before my bed. She stopped before me and walked closer until she was standing between my legs. She grabbed my face between her hands and stared into my eyes. My heart started beating erratically and she smiled. "I love you Isabella Swan."_

"_As I love you Rosalie Hale."_

_She let her hands slide down my neck until they rested on my shoulders. "It feels like I've been waiting forever to kiss you." I told her as she lightly pushed my shoulders until I lay flat on my back and she hovered above me. I brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Well wait no longer Miss Swan." She leaned in so slowly that my excitement built as the seconds ticked by. When her cool lips finally touched mine I swear I could see fireworks. I pulled her closer until there was no room left between us. She ran her fingers down my side and across my stomach. She placed her hand over my belly button and pulled back._

"_Bella?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will you go to prom with me?"_

I was saved from having to answer her when my alarm went off. I'd finally seen my dream girl and it was Rosalie Hale. My imagination didn't do her justice but it was definitely Rosalie Hale. What was weird though was the fact that I had been having these dreams before I'd even seen her. I mean sure I could rationalize things and say that it wasn't Rosalie before seeing as I couldn't see her but it was. In every dream it was her. I was sure of it.

I showered and got dressed on auto-pilot still thinking about my dream. It may sound crazy but I had been falling in love with the girl in my dream. I didn't know how to feel knowing she was a real person. A real person that was probably way out of my league. How could I dream about a person I've never met. It's times like these when best friends come in handy.

Grabbing my keys to leave the house I decided I would go see Jacob soon. Definitely over the weekend if not sooner. He'd probably think I was crazy but he'd give me advice all the same.

When I opened the door the wind blew and I looked down and noticed I could see my ankles. More than a bit confused I ran back upstairs and traded in the jeans I was wearing for a pair of sweat pants. I ran back out the house and jumped in my car deciding I'd think about my random growth spurt later.

I pulled into the parking lot behind a silver Volvo. I hadn't really paid much attention to the cars on the lot the day before but as I looked around I noticed like mine most of the cars were older models. Not including the Volvo the newest car on the lot was a '99 Ford Taurus. I watched the Volvo as I parked my car pretty positive I knew who was getting out of it.

As I expected Alice and the other Cullens emerged from the shiny car. Jasper smoothly glided out the back seat of the car and held his hand out. A tiny pale hand took hold of his and he pulled Alice out of the car. Emmett, as he walked around the car to meet Edward was telling some story that seemed to involve a lot of wild hand motions. Rosalie didn't show up.

The first half of the day passed by in a blur for me and I was eager to ask Alice why her sister hadn't shown up. I was actually kind of looking forward to seeing her even though I was sure I wouldn't have talked to her either way.

"Bella are you listening?" Jessica asked me on our way to lunch. Truthfully I hadn't been. I hadn't heard a word she's said at any point during the day but I was sure it was nothing important so I nodded.

"Of course." I said hoping she would ask me to repeat anything she had said. I always have had a wondering mind so over the years I've conditioned myself to always notice the words are you listening or any other related phrase, so in any case I could immediately respond with of course I was. If I timed it perfectly which I almost always did it seemed as if I were actually paying attention.

"So what do you say?"

"Sure I guess." I said successfully masking my confusion. I had no idea what I had just agreed to.

"That's great." Angela said from the other side of Jessica. I hadn't even realized she was there. With my mind so wrapped up in Rosalie I probably could have walked off the side of a mountain and not noticed. Angela continued as if she hadn't noticed my mental absence. Great I wasn't listening again. I tuned back into the conversation with much difficulty.

"…dress shopping with us."

Dress shopping? What the hell did I agree to? I had to work to keep the horrified expression off my face.

I got my answer as we paid for lunch. At the register there was a pastel green flyer for the girls choice spring dance. Lie fast, my brain yelled at me. I stared at the flyer until Angela came up behind me.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked.

"That's the day of the dance?" I asked making sure my voice show how disappointed I was.

"Yeah." Jessica answered. "The last day before spring break"

"My mom wants me to come visit her in Florida that week." I told them. "I'm leaving that morning."

Angela said something in response but by that point I was no longer listening as I caught sight of the Cullen table. The other four Cullen's sat at the table looking just as unbelievably beautiful as they had the day before but I couldn't stop staring at the empty seat that the blonde goddess should have been sitting in.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica's voice broke though my trance as her elbow hit my arm lightly.

I looked a few spaces from where I was already looking and sure enough I met the eyes of Edward Cullen. When he noticed me looking he smiled and turned back to his table. I looked back over to the empty seat and sighed.

"Bella?" Jessica said snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Edward is gay so don't waste your time." She practically yelled probably assuming I was sighing at the fact that he smiled at me. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"I wouldn't think of it." I told her still not looking away from the table, only now I was actually looking at the four that were there.

Edward was rolling his eyes at Emmett but couldn't keep the amusement off his face as his boyfriend made some joke between laughs that had the whole table laughing. Even Jasper, though he didn't look like the smiling type, had a smile on his face. Alice raised their clasped hands from under the table and kissed the back of his hand. He brought the same two hands to his face and kissed the back of hers then their hands disappeared under the table again. At first sight the couple seemed…odd. If you really watched them though anyone with a heart could see they were perfect for each other. Complete opposites keeping each other balanced. I turned back to the table to find the previous conversation still in full swing.

"…wasn't gay I doubt he'd be into Bella." Lauren said with a sneer.

"Because he turned you down?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Be honest how many times did you ask him out before you got through your thick little head?"

At that point I was sure were she a cartoon her face would have gone impossibly red as steam shot from her ears. As it was her face went red and she stormed out of the cafeteria just as the bell rung. The rest of the table tried but were unable to keep themselves from laughing.

I walked to Biology with Angela by my side like I had yesterday. "So who are you going to the dance with?" I asked.

"Well I was planning on asking Eric since it's girls choice and all."

"But that's not who you want to go with?" I asked. Her face went red and she deflected the question by asking one of me.

"If you were going who would you ask?"

I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't push my question. "I would ask Rosalie Hale." I told her honestly though I made it seem like a joke. "Then I would spend the night curled up in my bed crying my eyes out because she turned me down.

"Hi Bella." A bell like voice said from beside me. I looked over to see Alice Cullen fall in step beside me. Angela waved to her and headed of to her table. "How was lunch?" she asked with a smile.

It was that moment that I realized that I hadn't actually ate lunch. Sure I got a plate but I hadn't actually eaten from it. Now that I really thought about it I couldn't actually remember what I had even picked up. I was so out of it.

"It was ok." I answered realizing I had yet to do so. She gave me a knowing smile and pulled out her chair before sitting down.

It took all of my will power to not just out and ask Alice about her sister's whereabouts but I had to know. I just didn't want to sound like some creepy stalker chick, so I let her led the conversation while I tried to pay attention to whatever Mr. Banner was talking about in the front of the class.

After explained the assignment we were working on I turned to Alice. "So the blonde guy's your boyfriend? Jasper right?" I asked putting a slide in the microscope. I looked in it paying no attention to Alice as I studied the bacteria on the slide. "Prophase. You guys are cute together. A little strange at first."

"Everyone says that." She told me with a fond smile. "Did you leave anyone back in Arizona?" she asked pulling the microscope towards her putting the second slide in.

"No one I'd like to remember." I told her before she muttered anaphase and wrote it on the paper after writing my previous answer. "So I hear your brother has a way of breaking hearts around here."

"Don't tell me you like Edward." She said shocked.

"I'm about as interested in him as he is in me." I told her with a smile. "I'm curious though, was there not five of you guys yesterday?"

"Yeah Rosalie wasn't…feeling well today."

"I hope it's nothing serious." I said trying not to sound too alarmed while not really sure why I was worried. "Is she ok?" I asked before I could stop myself. I had to know.

"Oh she's fine really." She assured me. "It wasn't even serious enough for her to stay home. But that's Rosalie though. Always the drama queen."

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and pulled the microscope back to my side of the table. I carefully put the slide under the microscope and looked in. I didn't understand why I was getting so worked up over a girl I didn't even know.

"Metaphase." I said and pushed the microscope back over to Alice. "So you're in grade eleven right?" she nodded as she put the fourth slide under. "What about the others?"

"Telephase." she muttered writing down her answer along with interphase which was clearly the last slide. "Edward is also in grade eleven. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are in grade twelve."

"So are your parents cool with you and Jasper and Edward and Emmett for that matter?" I asked sitting back in my chair.

"My parents are very open minded." She replied. "As long as we're happy they don't mind too much."

"I guess it must be hard on Rosalie being the only single one in a house filled with couples." I said off-handedly. She hadn't actually said her sister was single but that was definitely a way to find out.

"Rosalie doesn't date." She said with a shrug.

"Like at all?" I asked confused. How could someone as beautiful as her not date.

"Like I said earlier my sister is overly dramatic. Not that I don't understand her reasons." She answered with another shrug. "Rosalie's a bit of a bitch, maybe even a little cold but you should give it a try. I can tell you like her." She said with a smile. "Someone like you would be good for her.

With that she stood up and pulled her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom just as the bell rung.

**So next chapter the very first conversation between Bella and Rose. I hope you guys stick with this even though it's going to move a bit slow. But don't worry it won't take Bella almost getting smushed by Tyler's van for Rose to get the point.**

**Still loving the story? Just started reading? Let me know what you think I really do take your opinions in consideration.**

**On that note: Guest who would prefer Bella had been an actual werewolf as opposed to a La Push shifter I'm working on a whole new story just for you. Look out for it. There's a reason she's a shifter in this one though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I won't make you wait any longer.**

**Chapter Three**

**B-Pov**

Rosalie didn't show up for the rest of the week though Alice and I talked a lot during biology and she assured me that her sister was fine. By that following Monday I was beginning to get sick myself. I woke up with a migraine that felt like Athena was attempting to beat her way out of the middle of my forehead. When Charlie came down the stairs he found me sitting at the table with my head laying next to a plate of toast, my right arm laid across the table hand wrapped around a glass of orange juice and a small bottle of Advil in my left hand. Since waking up the morning before I'd taken ten of them and was debating making it twelve.

"Hey kiddo. You aren't feeling any better?" he asked sitting down across from me with his cup of coffee. My response was a groan. "Maybe you should stay…"

"I'm fine dad." I told him standing up from the table at a speed to fast for my condition. I popped two more Advil in my mouth before chasing it with some orange juice. I took a few minutes to get myself together before heading out the door with Charlie following closely behind.

I got in my car and attempted to start it up but all I got was a faint ticking sound. I groaned before letting my head fall lightly on the steering wheel.

"Maybe it's a sign." Charlie said opening my door.

"I'm fine dad. I promise." I said turning the key again only to get the same results.

"Well come on." He said walking towards the cruiser. "I'll drive you. And you can find a ride home or call me and I'll come back and get you."

Deciding against arguing with him knowing I wasn't getting to school any other way I grabbed my bag and got out my car to get in Charlie's.

The eight minutes it took to get from Charlie's house to the school was spent with Charlie glancing at me every few seconds. By the time we reached the school I would have jumped out the window if I thought it would get my out the car faster. I could tell Charlie wanted to put his foot down and make me go home so I put on my best face and waved bye and watched him slowly pull off. I took my time walking to the bench over by the cafeteria and sat down.  
"Bella you look terrible." Alice said when she walked up on me in a similar position as the one Charlie found me in this morning.

"I feel terrible." I told her looking down at my watch making sure I would have time to get to class.  
Then why didn't you stay home?" she asked.

At her question I immediately felt my cheeks heat up. I was sure my face was a very bright red. I forced myself out of bed this morning against my body's wishes because yesterday Alice told me Rosalie would be coming back to school today. I didn't want to stay home and have to wait to see her. I needed to see her today. No matter the cost. I couldn't tell Alice that though. It sounded strange even in my head. So I just shrugged.

"You didn't drive here did you?" Alice asked. I shook my head which of course wasn't a good idea. "The bell's gonna ring. Come on." She said helping me up. Passing the car lot I saw the other Cullen siblings leaving their car. And you know what? I didn't see Rosalie.

I spent the whole of first period debating whether or not I should call Charlie and have him pick me up, but by the end of the period I could feel my massive headache dying down. As the rest of the morning went by I was feeling better and better. By the time lunch came around the pain I experienced that morning was almost non-existent.

"So Bella we're all going to the beach this weekend." Mike told me as he followed me to the cafeteria. "Do you want to come?"

I looked over at Jessica and she didn't look to happy about Mike inviting me along. I wished one of them would get a clue soon and realize I wasn't interested in Mike.

"Actually I'm already going to La Push this weekend." I told him. I hadn't actually been planning to go but I did need to get Jake to look at the car. Honestly I should have been gone by to see him.

"Oh ok." Mike said with a shrug. "You uh…you going to see a friend?"

I could tell he was wondering if I had a boyfriend down on the rez and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. Jacob and I have been friends since diapers."

After getting our food we went and sat at our usual table. My eyes immediately found the Cullen table. The empty seat that I found so captivating all week held none other than the goddess Rosalie herself. I wasn't sure if it was because I hadn't seen her all week, but she seemed somehow more beautiful that she did my first day.

Alice turned around in her seat and waved her dainty little fingers at me and smiled. I distractedly waved back before letting my eyes trail back to Rosalie, who was glaring at Alice murderously. Alice just smiled at her too before turning in her seat to face Jasper. I've quickly come to notice that not much could dampen the little pixie's mood.

Lunch passed by quickly and I found myself not able to remove my focus from the blonde girl. Not even enough to eat. When the bell rang I looked down at my untouched plate and muttered a word my grandmother would have been sure to wash my mouth out for.

"Are you feeling any better?" Alice asked as I sat down beside her in biology.

"I feel great." I told her honestly. "Now I just have to get a ride home and get my car fixed."

"I know someone who can fix your car." Alice said excitedly almost before I could finish my sentence. "And I can get you a ride home."

"I'll probably just have Jake take a look at it over the weekend, but I'd appreciate the ride."

Biology went by pretty quickly with Mr. Banner using most of the period to give a lecture on cellular anatomy that was slowly putting me to sleep throughout class. When the bell rung Alice stopped me before I could get out the classroom.

"You can meet me after gym. Just follow the crowd to the car."

"Isn't it the Volvo?" I asked.

"Well that's Edward's car. We won't be using that one to take you home."

Before I could question her she danced off down the hallway. "Little Cullen's weird huh?" Mike said as he walked out the classroom behind me.

"A little." I said with a shrug. Everyone had to know that. Even her so I didn't really feel like I was talking about her behind her back or anything.

"What did she want with you?" He asked sounding just a bit possessive.

"She's gonna take me home after school. My dad drove me this morning." I left him standing in the middle of the hall jaw on the floor.

When I got to gym coach Clapped announced that we'd be playing badminton. I profusely refused begging him to understand that having me play wasn't exactly safe for anyone. My point was proven when I managed to take out two players in one move. My teammate, Mike who bravely or stupidly stepped up to be my partner, amazingly got hit with the racket that slipped from my fingers as I swung it at the little thing. Miraculously I actually hit it before my racket decided to run away from me. The second injured player just so happened to be Jessica's bitchy friend, Lauren. The little rocket thingy hit her square in the middle of her forehead. When the whole class erupted in laughter I was comforted by the fact that a great bit of them seemed to be mostly laughing at the growing red mark Lauren was now sporting.

After my little bad but seriously accurate accident gym passed by with me hurting no one other than myself. Once back in my regular clothes I headed out to the parking lot.

I was momentarily confused when I saw that foot traffic seemed to be directed to one side of the student lot. I then remembered what Alice had said. I followed the crowd and when I was finally able to get through, sitting in the middle of all the mostly boy crowd. I saw Alice standing next to the passenger side door and I made my way to her.

When I reached her side she opened the passenger door and stood back a bit.  
"Rosalie this is Bella. Bella Rosalie." She said lightly pushing me in the car. "I was going to ride with you guys but, Rose you know how Jasper gets. So I'll see you at home. See you tomorrow Bella."

I looked over to see Rosalie glaring at the retreating pixie as if she were the sole reason for those horrid cramps that accompany monthly visits. Not thinking before moving my mouth I began to ramble.

"I can call my dad and he can come get me." I told her. "I accepted the ride because I thought Alice would be driving me home if I would have known…"

"So you don't want me to drive you home?" she asked turning to me.

It was the first time I had ever heard her speak. She even sounded like an angel. When her eyes met mine my heart skipped a beat and I was suddenly unaware of my own name. I realized that I needed to get my brain back in order when she raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at me.

"No. I mean sure. That is if it isn't too much of a hassle. I mean if you have something better to do…"

Without another word and before I could continue to embarrass myself, she started the car. Once the car was started all the guys started to slowly move away from the car. Rosalie reved the engine and it was as if the student body finally realized who was behind the wheel and scattered knowing she wasn't above running anyone over.

The ride to my house wasn't nearly long enough. So when she pulled in my driveway I was hoping I could pull her into conversation.

"Thanks for the ride." I told her resting my hand on the handle.

"Thank Alice." She said without looking at me. I nodded understanding what was not spoken. She was not interested in holding conversation. I opened the car door and got out without looking back at her. I heard the window to the car roll down but continued my walk of shame up the driveway. "Bella." I turned around to look at her. Her face was something I'd never seen. Of course Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous any day but the soft expression she wore when I looked at her made her look even more beautiful. "You're welcome. I hope you really are feeling better."

Before her words could even fully register she was pulling out of the driveway and headed down the street at a speed I was sure would give my father a heart attack, right after he wrote her a ticket.

When I got in the house I found a note on the table from Charlie saying he was getting off early and wanted to go to the diner so I didn't have to fix dinner. I hurried to do my homework and was finishing up just as he walked in the door.

"You ready to go kiddo?" he called hanging up his gun belt.

"Yeah just a second." I called back putting my books back in my bag so I wouldn't forget anything in the morning. Once everything was together I met Charlie at the door.

"So are you regretting moving here yet?" Charlie asked as we sat down in one of the booths at the only dinner in the town of Forks.

"No not yet." I told him as the waitress brought over a coke and a beer having served us enough times to know what we were having. "I've actually been thinking I should have made this move sooner."

"Alright," he said sitting his beer on the coaster leaning back in his chair. "Who is it?"

My face turned red and he laughed. "I couldn't get you to come here anytime but the summer but you come here and meet some girl now suddenly you should have moved here sooner. What am I chopped liver?"

"Rosalie Hale." I said answering his original question taking another sip of my coke trying to hide the ridiculous smile I could feel on my face. Just saying her name sent butterflies through my stomach.

"Dr. Cullen's daughter." He said nodding as he took a sip from his beer. "Well good luck kiddo. I may be an old man but in a town this small everybody hears the rumors.

"I don't need luck." I told him though that was exactly what I needed. I fell in love with a girl I had barely spoken to.

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing after such a long wait but the next chapter will start the build on Rosalie and Bella's relationship. I've already started working on it so it shouldn't take to long.**

**Til next time. **


End file.
